1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device having a tray unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, today's electronic devices usually have at least one slot disposed on a side thereof, such that a tray unit for receiving an external card, such as Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card or expanded memory card (e.g. SD card) can be placed into the electronic device through the slot. Moreover, in order to use a waterproof model, the tray unit is generally assembled with an extra waterproof member.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional tray unit 4 primarily includes a cover 4a, a supporting base 4b integrally formed with the cover 4a, and a waterproof member P. The waterproof member P is fit on the supporting base 4b and abuts the cover 4a. When the tray unit 4 supporting an external card (not shown) is placed into an electronic device 3 through a slot 3a formed on a side of the electronic device 3, the external card can be electrically connected to a circuit board B in the electronic device 3 through an opening H formed on the supporting base 4b. The cover 4a and the waterproof member P can be tightly jointed with the casing of the electronic device 3, thus achieving the effect of water resistance.
However, when the cover 4a and the waterproof member P are tightly jointed with the casing of the electronic device 3, a tolerance between the tray unit 4 and the circuit board B is easily caused (for example, a displacement of the tray unit 4 along the Z-axis may happen). Consequently, the SIM card or SD card received in the tray unit 4 cannot be electrically connected with the metal contact/connector on the circuit board B successfully, thus loosing contact therebetween. Therefore, it is important to design an electronic device and a tray unit that are water resistant and can effectively improve loose contact between the external card and the connector.